


[授翻] 紧握蜡烛

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>维多利亚汽灯AU。1884年十月，年幼的布鲁斯韦恩刚刚成为孤儿，开始在庄园里感受到一个看不见的存在，并决心渡过这个鬼怪难关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授翻] 紧握蜡烛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold The Candle Tightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381531) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> 这是一篇非常棒的文，在我看过的DC同人文里绝对可以排得上前三，译者的能力有限，没有充分表达出原文意味的地方肯定有很多，以后还会慢慢改进。总之要是读起来有奇怪的地方那肯定就是我的错… 文笔有感觉、能在非常情况下里把角色内核抓得如此之准已经十分难得了（小布鲁斯简直就是他该有的样子，倔强、敏感，同时拥有真正的勇气，说实话比某些官方作者写的出彩得多），这篇中人物的互动竟也时常令人惊喜，不论是亲情还是友情，或就单纯人与人间的关系。我个人的感觉是，这篇文中的每一个人物都如一座独立的岛屿，但又同时，“没有人是一座孤岛”。

_一八八四年，十月：_

厅堂里巨大的祖父钟向十点整的方向缓慢而沉重地行进。一个名叫布鲁斯.韦恩的小男孩坐在台阶上，下巴搁在手里，膝盖高高蜷起，安静而忧虑地盯着摇来摇去的铜质钟摆入了神。他不发一声，这小男孩，他的呼吸静而稳，眼睛紧紧盯着暗哑的汽灯光线投射在玻璃钟面上时闪烁的金光。夜冷而沉，在这微小的时间里整个世界仿佛都寂静无声了，只余古钟的滴答声，汽灯的微弱嘶鸣，和男孩稳定的呼吸。

“布鲁斯少爷？”一位年长的绅士缓步踏入一楼大厅，厨房里的灯光和热度从他身后开合的门缝间短暂地漏进来。他手握一支点亮的蜡烛，仔细而迅速地搜寻男孩的身影。

“在这儿，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯轻声说，眼睛仍不离开那钟，但他突然看起来…从容了些许，绷紧的肩膀悄悄放松下来。那老人，阿尔弗雷德，转向声音来处，担忧的眉头形成又转瞬即逝了。他绕到台阶底层，用悲伤又富涵幽默感的双目注视那男孩。布鲁斯随和地看回去。

“我猜我不该问您为什么独自坐在台阶上？”他柔声问，布鲁斯展开一个笑容。

“也许不该，”他答道，站起身、本能般地拂了拂裤腿，这才走下楼梯，站在阿尔弗雷德面前最后一级台阶上。他抬起头，以安静的自信迎视监护人的双眼，有那么一秒钟，某种深刻而无法定义的东西从老人的脸上划过，从深邃的感情深处偶然迸发。但它的确出现了，而男孩看到了它，他伸手接过蜡烛时笑容腼腆、自得而孺慕。“我只是在思考，”他说，简短地，仿佛这就足以解释一切。对于这个孩子来说，也的确足够了。

“当心别想得太用力，否则您会睡不着觉的，”阿尔弗雷德温柔地告诫，男孩咧起了嘴。

“反正我不论怎么也睡不着，”他回答。假使这话背后隐藏着什么秘密的因由的话，此刻也只代表了一个孩子顽皮的天性而已，再无其它。就请让我再熬会儿夜吧，父…啊。不对。差点。

阿尔弗雷德烦恼地摇了摇头。这是实话，诚然，并且布鲁斯知道他不会喜欢它。但阿尔弗雷德永远不会争辩，不是在这件事上。睡眠或者会到来，或者不会，无论出于何种原因。于布鲁斯的目光下，阿尔弗雷德暂时把这想法搁到了一边，并且问了个一连困扰了他三个晚上的问题，就男孩的观察来说。

“如果您不介意我这么问，为什么拿着蜡烛呢，年轻的先生？”他问道，小心地观察男孩的神情。“楼上的汽灯几乎整晚都开着。”

布鲁斯看向了一旁，什么东西，一个影子，迅速从他的眼底滑过。“我知道，”他说，僵硬地，却没有解释。阿尔弗雷德长久地盯了他一会，他的视线稳而沉重，类似的眼神曾从这孩子口中引出过不少不情不愿的坦白，但这一次布鲁斯保持了坚定。他看向一旁，拒绝对上阿尔弗雷德的双眼，一个词也没再说。过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德放过了他。他会等待。布鲁斯知道他会等待。阿尔弗雷德总会，直到布鲁斯自己想清楚应当如何解释为止。

“很好，”他说，平静地，带着个和蔼的微笑。“您需要我送您上楼吗？”并在布鲁斯回给他一个气呼呼的表情时藏起了一个更显著的笑，但是还是能看出来一点，仿佛他本就如此计划。他好笑地摇了摇头，又状似无可奈何地点头。“非常好。那我就要祝您晚安了，先生。”

布鲁斯向他点点头，鲜亮的蓝眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，当他轻鞠一躬，转身走回他的厨房，走向它的温暖和光。只留一个小小的男孩独自坐在阴影遮蔽的台阶上，手中握着一支蜡烛。而年长者走远时，一种紧绷形成于他的双肩，一种不自然，说明他理解这其中的孤独。但他无法改变。布鲁斯会是布鲁斯，并且永远如此。

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯耳语，正当门在他的朋友身后“嗒”地一声轻声合拢。然后，更轻声地，如此轻柔以至于几乎从未离口…“我爱你”。

他站在那里看着紧闭的房门很长一段时间，无声而犹豫，不愿稍动，去离开这只要他伸手就能够到的温暖许诺。钟表镇定地嘀嗒着，一种如同宇宙本身般深遂而不可暂缓的旋律，而寂静如同厚而黑的阴影一般缓缓裹住了这个孩子。随后，更深遂地，从那年轻的蓝眼睛后面，另一种阴影在滋生。一种认知。一种等待。布鲁斯站在台阶上，手中的烛火不规律地晃动着，拼命地盯着那门。

然后钟声敲响了十点。

布鲁斯跳了起来，几乎丢掉了蜡烛，烛火在震惊中闪烁。仍旧，清晰、水晶般的钟声响彻了整栋房子，平静地不为他的惊恐所动。而即使不由自主转头去瞪了古钟一眼，吸引他视线的仍是那座楼梯。几盏汽灯在平台上向他闪烁着，这些阴影中的小小的光池。十点整，钟声唱到。十点整。是小男孩们睡觉的时间了。是小男孩们上楼去睡觉的时间了。

不论他们有多不愿去。

布鲁斯仰视着平台上的灯光，他的手指围绕蜡烛收紧，他的呼吸不可察觉地加快了。他向上看着台阶，而潜伏在他蓝色瞳孔中的是恐惧，真正的恐惧。他知道有什么在那里等待着他。他知道会发生何事，知道汽灯光亮间的阴影里潜伏着什么。他知道，而他什么也做不了。

一滴热蜡截断了他惊恐的思维漩涡，那蜡掉在他的手指上，把他的注意力拉回蜡烛，拉向他手中跳跃着的安静的、令人欢欣的小小火苗。他的保护。他的武器。因为等在上面的东西不喜欢火焰，它忌惮那光亮与温暖。他很安全，只要他还有他的蜡烛，那东西就不会碰到他。

他看回台阶，平台，再次看向他的蜡烛，然后，坚定地挺起小小的肩膀。它不会碰到他，它碰不到他。它可以说些什么，向他耳语，可以没有声音地说话，但他碰不到他。而他是一个韦恩，他可以应付别人对他说些什么。 _他能。_

深深吸了一口气，挺直腰杆，眼睛紧盯着楼梯顶层，布鲁斯缓缓抬起一只脚，谨慎地，把它放上下一级台阶。之后是另一只脚。之后是下一级台阶。之后是再下一个。慢慢地，焦虑在他体内缠绕得如此之紧以至于他没有呕吐简直是个奇迹，布鲁斯爬上了楼梯。一步一步，一阶一阶。假如他手中的烛火颤动了，好吧，自踏出第一步起他就从未停止。布鲁斯即是如此。

平台在他到达时是安静的。空荡荡的，他可以感受到的空，一个存在的缺席。那东西不在这儿，暂时还不在。它在时布鲁斯总会知道，他能感受到它的接近。它不在这里，继续是安全的。

走廊里更暗，汽灯更稀疏，相距更远。自然，布鲁斯熟知这房子的每一个角落，就像阿尔弗雷德，就算没有蜡烛他也不需要灯光来指引道路。但出于另外的原因…他宁愿这里再亮堂些。最好全部由蜡烛点亮，而不是汽灯，因为比起罩着玻璃球的灯光，那东西更不愿靠近蜡烛这样无阻隔的明火。这是当它试图在房间里跟他说话时布鲁斯偶然发现的。他试验过许多次，发现这理论牢靠。蜡烛，或者说火焰是最好的保护。那东西从未出现在厨房、书房或起居室，即使他独处时也没有，所以火焰管用。可惜他毕竟无法带着壁炉到处走。

他的卧室在更上面一层，要经过处于房子后方的狭窄楼梯才能到达，这段楼梯就是最坏的部分。它是真正的危险之地，那存在最易显现之处。好吧，不能算显现，因为它并没有具体的形状，没有可以看到的实体。它只是声音和存在感，还有那仅有的一次碰到他时的触感…布鲁斯颤抖了一下，几乎要被地毯边缘绊倒，他及时稳住。它无法再那么做了，他现在有保护。

他抬起一只脚放在小楼梯的第一级台阶上。台阶在他脚下嘎嘎作响，一个悲伤的小小的木头声，孤零零的，而当一种奇怪的同情忽然涌上心头时，布鲁斯甩了甩脑袋。他知道什么是孤独，有那么一秒，他感到这台阶竟是如此孤独… 但这毫无道理，台阶没有感觉！有一点儿恼怒地，布鲁斯摇了摇头继续拾级而上，后背僵硬，每一个感官都警惕着。而就在那时…

【布鲁斯。】

那声音出现了。毫无预警，它就那样出现了，在他脑海里低语，轻柔并且如那台阶一般孤独。他颤抖，烛火在他手中舞蹈，把金红色的零碎影子洒满整座阶梯，布鲁斯感到了短暂的晕眩，在那光明与阴影可怕地混为一体的交界处，他分不清上下，坠落开始时他只得拼命向着护栏伸出手，与此同时察觉到那幽灵正冲向前，试图抓住他，而在纯粹的惊恐中他大幅挥舞蜡烛，另一只手紧握住了栏杆。那东西停在那里，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯感到了难以解释的羞愧，然后…蜡烛熄灭了。他挥动它时造成的气流对这英勇的小火苗来说太过强烈了。

黑暗迅速而沉默地笼罩了整座楼梯，几乎占满了它，要不是被楼下遥远的汽灯光亮偶尔打断的话。布鲁斯僵住了，他的呼吸停滞在胸腔里，他的心脏恐惧地重击，而在漫长的一瞬间，只有寂静，和黑暗，和等着他的那个存在。

【布鲁斯】，它悄声说，轻柔地，哄劝地。【我不会伤害你。我发誓不会。别害怕。放松下来，否则你会伤到自己。拜托。我绝不会伤害你。】

他惊恐地摇头，小幅度的、戳刺一样的动作，他仍紧抓着护栏，已经无用的蜡烛握在另一手里。他感到一种单调的呜咽开始在嗓子里成形，他的恐惧几乎要扼住他，与此同时，他那总是从远处观察自己的部分反思，那存在也许是对的，真正伤害他的其实是他自己的恐惧。但究竟怎样才能不去恐惧某样事物？

【布鲁斯】。那声音低声呼唤，轻柔地，安慰地，布鲁斯感到它开始接近。试图碰触他，而没什么能阻止它了，没有了…他终于崩溃，抽了口气，看也不看地矮身避过感受中的接近，冲下楼梯。他踏错一个台阶，在楼梯中央，从最后几级上跌落下去。那很疼，疼痛几乎使他从惊恐中脱离，但那东西从背后向他探过来，而即使他从它那里感觉到的全部只有关心，他就是 _不能_ 让它碰到他。他跳起来，发着抖，呜咽着逃离走廊，冲回来处，和恐惧一样快。而那东西没有继续跟随。

他一步两级地冲下大阶梯，几乎把自己绊倒再次从楼梯上摔下来，但他不在乎。他不在乎。他有一个目标，只有一个目标，而他冲下楼梯底层时没有稍停，直接抓住扶栏把自己甩向一楼大厅的方向。阿尔弗雷德已经出现在厨房门边，无疑听到了他的奔逃，老人的眉毛担忧而震惊地皱起，布鲁斯豪不在乎。他于惊恐中将自己投入老人的双臂，紧紧握着，浑身颤抖。

他们久久没有移动，也没有交谈。布鲁斯紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德，发着抖，他的脸埋在他朋友的胸膛上，而阿尔弗雷德仅是收紧手臂回抱着布鲁斯，温柔地抚摸他的头发，轻柔而担忧地说着些无意义的安慰。布鲁斯可以感受到老人的警惕，可以感受到他站姿中的戒备，并且知道阿尔弗雷德正盯着阴影试图从中寻找吓坏了他的事物，随时准备好了去保护他。而即使他知道更多，出于某些原因，这仍使他感到安全，只因阿尔弗雷德在这里。即使他什么也做不了，即使他也可能会受到伤害。想到这点布鲁斯保护性的收紧了环绕老人的手臂，本能地摇了摇头。阿尔弗雷德永远不会受到伤害！布鲁斯绝不会允许。不是在…之后。永远不。

“布鲁斯？”过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德轻柔地问。“看着我，布鲁斯，抬起头来。”布鲁斯照着做了，向后靠了一点，呼吸渐渐平静下来后，他意识到了自己满脸的泪水和惊恐。他红了脸，尴尬地，为如此恐惧而羞耻，为阿尔弗雷德满脸的担忧而羞耻。但是…但是…他低下头，羞愧而恐惧，慌乱地尝试逼迫自己把手臂放开，迫使表情平静。

“对不起，”他喃喃道，带着鼻音，成功使一只手松开足够久以愤怒地擦拭脸颊。阿尔弗雷德悲伤地笑了笑，伸出手轻轻握住了那只不停擦拭的手，跪下以使自己可以直视进布鲁斯的双眼。

“发生了什么事？”他问道，温柔而直接，那是阿尔弗雷德告诉他无论出了什么问题都没关系的语调，只要布鲁斯允许他帮忙解决。“告诉我。发生了什么？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，张开嘴又闭上了，想着…该怎样解释？他能怎样说？他听到了不存在的声音，而那让他害怕？有什么的东西碰到了他却没有真正碰到他，而他永远不想让它再发生了？一个隐形的、静默的人在楼梯顶上，而他不敢走过去？他不能这么说！世界上根本就没有鬼魂这种东西！根本就没有这种东西。科学是怎么说的，而布鲁斯也是这样相信的，对科学如此绝望地相信着。但是…他感受到了它，听到了它。他有经验作为证据。他知道它会被什么事物影响。它就存在在那里。但是……他不知如何解释，而这让他感到沮丧。

“好的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“好的。等一分钟再说。跟我来。”他站起身，仍然紧握着布鲁斯的手，向厨房门走了几步。“没有问题，布鲁斯少爷。您受惊了，这让解释变得困难。跟我来，我们先喝点牛奶镇定下神经，然后再试试，好吗？”布鲁斯抬头看着他，无限的宽慰，纯然的感激，然后低下了头。

“我不需要牛奶，”他嘀咕着，但仍紧紧跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，他的手紧握在对方手中，尝试着尽量不去想背后的阴影正观察着他。

厨房里更加明亮，炉台上的火在这个冷飕飕的十月夜晚被烧到了最旺，壁龛里的汽灯和蔼地发着光。阿尔弗雷德把平底锅放在炉盘上，完全无视了布鲁斯关于他既不想要也不需要热牛奶的断定，过了一会儿布鲁斯接受了现实并坐在桌子旁。又过了几分钟，他仍然有些颤抖的双手抱住了热腾腾的杯子，蒸汽挠得他的鼻子发痒，他感激地红着脸并且非常坚决地不看向他的施益人。

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，他们在安静中坐了几分钟。厨房的钟表欢快地滴答着，十点二十，布鲁斯好奇观察着那只手以科学家的精准移动着，直到他喝完了牛奶并把杯子放在了桌子上。

阿尔弗雷德鼓励地看着他。

“楼梯上有什么东西，”布鲁斯快速而紧张地说，他的眼睛紧盯着桌面。

“什么类型的东西？”过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德问道，直指主题，毫不怀疑。布鲁斯疑惑的抬头看着他。

“那是一个…”他开了个头，警惕又沮丧，知道这会怎样结束，他脱口而出，“你相信鬼魂吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

老人盯着他，困惑地眨了眨眼。刚要张开嘴回答当然不，但布鲁斯的表情和其中决绝的诚实让他犹豫了一下。“我以前不信，”他最终说。“您呢？”

“不信！”布鲁斯坚决、肯定地回答，用上了一个孩子所能掌握的全部果断。“它们不可能存在。我明白。但是……阿尔弗雷德，我认为楼上有一个鬼，我不知道……它不可能是别的！”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，抬起头越过布鲁斯的头顶看向了不可见处，而他的脸上有某种东西，某种恐惧，某种怀疑，那让布鲁斯感到害怕。终于，老人重新看向布鲁斯，他的眼神悲伤、充满同情，混杂着些惊恐，然后他用尽可能轻柔的声音问道：“布鲁斯，你不会认为…您知道那不是您的父母，对吗？”

布鲁斯全然震惊地盯了他一秒，然后如此强烈的愤怒从他胸口升起以致他几乎窒息，还有悲痛，那同等的悲痛，不减的痛苦…他唰地一下站起来，椅子在他背后倒地，他的小拳头紧紧握着，脸色苍白。他瞪着阿尔弗雷德，当那老人反应地站起一半，他的愤怒、他的背叛如此强烈以至于他无法说出一个字，而阿尔弗雷德在突然的理解中颓然弯下了腰，悲伤而羞愧地。

“布鲁斯，”他轻语，他的嗓音破裂。“我很抱歉。我不是有意…对不起。”

“我知道他们已经死了！”布鲁斯勉强说出。“我知道… 知道… 他们永远不会回来了。我知道。我… 我… ”然后他的声音破碎了，裂成了碎片，而他在地上瘫坐成了一小堆。他没有哭。他从没哭，不会为了这个，从不为了这个。他没有为此而剩的眼泪。他只是坐在冰冷的地板上，轻轻地前后摇摆着，假装那些微弱的压抑的哽咽不是从他嘴里发出。一会儿之后，他感到有手臂环抱他的肩膀，感到阿尔弗雷德也在他身旁瘫坐成了一小堆，然后他抽噎着把脸埋进老人的胸口。自己也颤抖着，阿尔弗雷德紧紧拥抱他。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，”他轻声细语。“我真的很抱歉。”布鲁斯只是抱得更紧，把他的脸紧紧埋进阿尔弗雷德的衬衫里，并且尝试不去理解为什么他会这样想，尝试不去记得他是怎样让他自己希望，只是那么一分钟，在第一次时。因为鬼魂是假的，而他们永远不会回来。

“它听起来就像他，”他终于耳语，在阿尔弗雷德的臂弯中蜷缩起来，吸着鼻子并试图不让人知道。阿尔弗雷德什么也没说，只是听着。“第二次。我以为……当它跟我说话时，它是在我脑子里面那么做的，而我以为…我知道这很蠢，但我想要……”他停下来，再次浑身发抖，阿尔弗雷德把他抱得更紧了些，将自己的头搁在布鲁斯的脑袋顶上。

“我知道，”他温柔地说。“我知道，布鲁斯。哦，我的孩子，我知道。”而布鲁斯沉默着，在他怀里蜷得更紧，等待那颤抖停止。

“它是在大约一周前找到我的，”他重新开始，冷静了些，努力解释着。“它…我无法看到它。我只是…当它出现的时候我能感觉到。当它说话的时候，我能听到。第一次的时候…我觉得它很迷茫。我觉得他不…我不觉得他知道自己身在何处。但我太震惊，太害怕了，而且有一分钟…当它再次到来时，那是第二天夜里，它用了我父亲的声音。它是在试图让我镇静下来，我想。但是… 我知道，从它开始说话的那一刻起… 我就知道那不是他，阿尔弗雷德。那不是我父亲，而我感到…我感到如此愚蠢竟会希望它是！我感到如此…愤怒。然后它…它试图碰到我。”

他打了个冷颤，无法阻止。他记起了那感受，那不是真正碰触的碰触，那存在靠过来碰触了心中的某处的感觉，碰到了那真正是“他”的部分，没人有权利碰触的部分，而他当时已经那么恐惧……阿尔弗雷德僵硬了，他的胳膊在布鲁斯周围保护性地收紧，而当他开始说话他的声音紧绷又愤怒。

“碰到你？”他问道，语气致命，布鲁斯惊讶地抬起头，突然发现阿尔弗雷德的眼睛已变得那么冷酷而恐怖，他疑惑于从他朋友那里散发出来的凶猛而坚定的怒火，他眨了眨眼，意识到他从来没见过阿尔弗雷德生气，真正的生气。那很…吓人。

“并不是…它…”布鲁斯开口，却不知该怎样继续，因为那'非接触'的确把他内心深处的某一部分给吓坏了。但看到这样的怒火，这保护性的愤怒，他忽然开始怀疑当初感受到的举动是否本意为了安慰…他疑惑它是否值得这样的怒火。他疑惑是否有任何东西值得这样的怒火。“阿尔弗雷德，”他小声说，迟疑地，等待直到那对严酷的双眼再次对上他。“我不认为它想要伤害我。那只是…太过怪异，太过…接近。他碰到了……我想他试图碰触我的灵魂。”他低下头，因这个古怪的说法而尴尬，但不知还能怎样解释。“我想那就是它所做的，”他轻声总结。

“我知道了，”阿尔弗雷德终于简短回应，并没被说服。那怒火退去了一点儿，随时准备着回返，只要给予最微小的挑衅，而布鲁斯忽然觉得阿尔弗雷德相信了他。他必然相信，没有人会为了不存在的事物那么生气。阿尔弗雷德…相信了他，相信了那个存在，并且看样子随时准备跳起来为了布鲁斯和它作战。男孩迅速地看向地面，他的脸颊升温，无法解释地因这个认知而温暖。然后突然，就像去时一样快，那怒火又回来了，阿尔弗雷德在突来的保护性的恐惧中看着布鲁斯。“今天晚上发生了什么？”他问道。“布鲁斯，它做…发生了什么？”

布鲁斯抬起头看着他，在问句的最后眨眼，为在他朋友身上体会到的突来的力量而惊诧。而阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，几乎就要…有那么一秒，布鲁斯真的觉得阿尔弗雷德会为了保护他烧掉这座房子，如果有必要的话，如果这是唯一能从鬼魂那里保护布鲁斯的方法的话。也就是在同一秒，这么想着，布鲁斯意识到他不能让他那么做。他之前太自私了，他突然意识到，太深陷于自己的恐惧而忽略了其余一切。那鬼魂……它从未想要过伤害他，他明确这点。而只是因为自己对它的恐惧，只因他让他的恐惧控制了自己，某一个他十分在乎的人就乐意去伤害这幽灵，只为平息布鲁斯的恐惧。这是……这是不正确的。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他说，完全坐了起来，直对阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“它不是打算伤害我。我不认为它曾打算过。我只是…我只是害怕了，被它吓坏了。它…它跟着我，这几天夜里，而且每一次它开始讲话…我就更害怕，我知道我不该！”

“如果它让您害怕了，”阿尔弗雷德严厉地说，但布鲁斯打断了他。

“它不想那样的！”他沮丧地大叫。“阿尔弗雷德…这全是我的错！”他用一声沮丧的呻吟结束，塌了下去忧郁地坐在他的朋友身旁。阿尔弗雷德看着他，什么也没说，而布鲁斯突然觉得阿尔弗雷德早就知道了，知道他让自己被恐惧统治，知道这是件…布鲁斯必须依靠自己解决的事。这是他必须解决的。这是他…[i]会[/i]解决的，该死！

他突然直起身，感到决心在胸中成形，感到对自己的愤怒演变成了另一种东西，某种更坚硬、更凶猛、也更加强大的东西。他站起身来，迅速立在自己的双脚上，无视身侧由于从楼梯上跌下造成的痛苦。他挺直腰背，整个人几乎因决心而震动，转身发现阿尔弗雷德在地板上警惕地看着他。布鲁斯伸出手，坚持地，几乎是蛮横地，然后他看到一个突然而轻微的笑从老人的脸上闪过。他奇怪为什么。

“布鲁斯少爷？”阿尔弗雷德轻声问道，在布鲁斯的帮助下缓缓站起来。布鲁斯抬起头看着他，一脸坚定，朝门口点了点头。

“这全是我的错，”他安静而顽固地说。“而且我让你担心了。我必须修正这个。你能…你能陪我一起吗？”他的声音稍微有些颤抖，有些不确定，但阿尔弗雷德只是微笑。

“我当然会！”他答道，而这声明中饱含某种更加严肃的暗示。“我可有几句话得和您的这位幽灵谈谈，布鲁斯少爷，相信我。”布鲁斯的确相信，这让他感到非常尴尬。但他什么也没说，只是去壁橱里拿了一支蜡烛，并且感到这么做时阿尔弗雷德的眼睛一直追随着他。没有转身，他一边在抽屉里找火柴一边试图解释。

“它不喜欢火焰，”他嘀咕道，手指玩弄着火柴棍。“它不会靠近明火。在它第三次来我房间的夜里我发现的。它不怕汽灯，但是一支蜡烛就能使它过不来。”

“我明白了，”阿尔弗雷德有所保留地表示，布鲁斯对他皱了皱眉头，疑惑自己说了什么冒犯的话。但蜡烛选择在此时亮了起来，再次被某种目的感攥住，布鲁斯的心情过于紧迫而无暇去问。本能地伸出手，感觉到阿尔弗雷德握住了那只手，布鲁斯紧紧攥着那小小的烛火，在阿尔弗雷德的陪伴下走进了门外黑暗的走廊。

他们果断地走上楼梯，布鲁斯领路，蜡烛伸于前方，他的每一个感官都放开并且寻找着那个存在，阿尔弗雷德落后一步，警惕并随时准备着保护。布鲁斯感到如此自信，有他在自己身后…他该早点告诉阿尔弗雷德的，他懊悔地想。除了他不认为之前的自己能，而且他现在已经告诉他了，继续去想这个问题毫无意义。

那存在不在一层的任何一处。他本就没指望它在。事实上，他想它可能在躲着他，特别是现在阿尔弗雷德和他在一起。但是他决定了要解决此事，要找到它，即使花上整个晚上。他要改正这个，而他完全有决心这么做。

然后他们到达了通往他房间的小楼梯，布鲁斯感受到了它。不是在楼梯上，而在他们头顶的某处，等待着。它是在让他知道它在哪儿，布鲁斯想，允许他靠近。也许它已经理解了他要做的事，理解了他的歉意……但一个道歉不是一个道歉除非把它说出来。他的父亲教了他这点，而他决心不辜负这教诲。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地跟着，当他突然自信地走上阶梯，走过顶端的长廊，走向他的房间。他探寻的感官感受到轻柔地接触，那存在的暗示，许可，所以他知道他是正确的。它在等待，在里面，并且它感知到了楼下发生的事。他停下，将将踏入房间里，烛火在他手中摇动，并感到阿尔弗雷德停在了他的身旁。

“它在这儿，”他沙哑地小声说，阿尔弗雷德紧绷地点了点头。

“我知道，”他说，布鲁斯意识到阿尔弗雷德也能感觉到它，能感觉到那东西正向他们轻柔地探寻。不是为了碰触，不是像那唯一且仅有的一次。只是……只是为了靠近他们，让他们知道它在那儿，渴望交谈。

【布鲁斯，】它耳语，而它在他脑海里说话时那声音带着明显的愧疚。布鲁斯皱起了眉头。

“请先等一下，如果不见怪的话，”阿尔弗雷德打断，一步站到布鲁斯和他感觉到的那存在之间，同时挡住了烛火，布鲁斯感到一阵源自本能的颤抖的惊恐，阿尔弗雷德让自己毫无防护，和一阵无法阻挡的保护欲。但阿尔弗雷德仍紧握着布鲁斯的手，并确保他不会移动。“我要先和您说句话。”

【好】，过了一会儿之后，那存在给出，布鲁斯觉得它知道马上会到来的是什么。他自己毫无疑问知道，并且因此想要躲到视线范围之外。

“我不知道你是谁或是什么，”阿尔弗雷德冷冰冰地开始。“如果布鲁斯正确，那么你之前也许很困惑，迷了路。也许甚至受了伤。而对此，我感到很抱歉。但你在这座房子里的所作所为……吓坏了并让一个正在哀悼的孩子痛苦，利用他的哀悼来使你自己显现于他，使他在惊恐中伤到了自己，不论你是谁或是什么，不论你出于何种原因……只有一个词可以形容这种行为，那就是可鄙的！”他停下，僵硬又笔挺又愤怒，布鲁斯眨着眼睛憋回突然冒出的眼泪。

【我知道，】那存在回答，非常安静而哀伤地。【我很抱歉。我没有…我没能理解，直到伤害已经造成，而我……我不知道该怎样消除它。原谅我。】布鲁斯感到它转向自己，感到它的注意力转移到他身上，并且僵硬地直视前方，试图忽略仍在他脑海深处、胸膛底下不停尖叫的恐惧。【布鲁斯，我很抱歉。】

“我也是，”他快速地说，急迫地，但充满决心。“我…我想要相信你是另一个人，然后我很生气，并且…并且害怕。我很抱歉。我知道你并不想要伤害我。我…我为对你这么不好道歉。”

在长长的一分钟里，那存在静默，就像被惊呆了，而布鲁斯生气地想，难道他能意识到自己的错误就这么令人震惊吗？然后他感到它再次移动了，向着他们。它停了下来，在阿尔弗雷德动身更具保护性地挡在布鲁斯身前时，但他能感觉到它在波动，向他们温柔地探来。

【拜托】，它轻柔地恳求道。【允许我…让我解释。让我向你们展示我是什么，拜托。熄灭那支蜡烛。拜托…那火焰…它太鲜活了。我无法承受它。请求你们，我真的无意伤害。】

布鲁斯站在那里，双目失明般盯着虚无之处很久，与他内心的恐惧战斗着，还有其他的一些什么。一种同情，一些好奇。当它提到火焰…那思维中有某种他能辨认出的味道。悲痛。那感觉像悲痛，而假如有任何人能懂得它是什么感觉，那个人就是布鲁斯。它知道，当然。它可以看到他的内心。但是…它从未打算伤害他。他明确这点。

他抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德，只是这一次，他的眼神带着疑问。因为阿尔弗雷德也在这里，如果这是错误的决定他也会身处危险之中。但阿尔弗雷德低头用绝对的确信看着他，并点了一下头。

布鲁斯吹熄了蜡烛。

黑暗很快笼罩了他们，就像在台阶上时一样，但在这里，被从窗外洒进来的月光照亮，黑暗远没有那么深，没有那么可怕。布鲁斯的眼睛适应了一会儿，在这期间他豪不害羞地紧握着阿尔弗雷德的手，并感到对方攥了一下作为回应，然后…他可以看见些东西了。某种光晕，就在他们前方，在月光下朦胧可见。差不多一人多高的地方，有什么东西正在成形，两个小点，红色的，宝石红的，发着光，像眼睛。像眼睛。而他脑子里的那个声音证实了。

【是的】，它说，【我有形体。我可以给你看，但是…上一个看到我现身的你的同类…他死了。他不能相信我的存在，不能接受，这就是我一直没有现身的原因，因为我害怕像那样吓到你。】它停了一秒钟，然后懊悔地说完。【我不认为起到了作用。】

“的确，”布鲁斯小声说，并且有一瞬间感受到了那存在干巴巴的幽默感，并且十分想大笑出声。“不，的确没起作用。而且在这些之后，我不认为你还需要担心。在如今这个阶段，我们已经对所有一切都有准备了。”它没有回答。它只是就那么出现了，而布鲁斯敬畏地瞪着它。

一个奇异的绿色生物，几乎是人型的，怪异地…拉长了些，拥有绿色的爬行动物般的皮肤和鲜红的发着光的眼睛。月光倾洒在各种奇怪的角度， 给凝聚于许多怪异缝隙的影子们镶上了银边，一个陡峭的，几乎像蜘蛛般细长的身影。不管他们的这位存在是什么，他肯定不是人类，至少这点十分肯定。布鲁斯知道他应该为此害怕，但他只是感到…松了一口气。至少这是他可以触摸，可以看，可以学着去理解的事物。而不是仅仅是在他脑子里说话的一个声音。它只是另一个人，一个实体，一种他可以理解的事物。

它小心翼翼地观察着他们，看到了他们的困惑、他们的评估，但最重要的是，他们没有惊慌，或是恐惧。他看到了这点，然后后悔的摇了摇头。【我真的错了，】他喃喃道，并向阿尔弗雷德伸出一只修长的手，阿尔弗雷德看了它良久，然后伸出手握住了它。【我的名字…Well，你们可以叫我琼恩。我来自Ma'aleca'andra。我相信你们管那里叫火星。】

“火星！”布鲁斯叫了出来，震惊又兴奋地，突然间一大堆问题从他的脑子里蹦了出来，一千种好奇……然后他记起了什么，那从火焰中带来的悲痛的感受，现在在它说出自己的起源时那同样的感觉又回来了，那些问题自己吞掉了自己。琼恩看着他，哀伤地，理解地。

【你不需要害怕提问。】他摇了摇头，再一次因自己的存在而羞愧。【我在未经你的同意时窥探了你的悲伤、你的过去。我不会向你隐瞒我自己的。那不正确。】

布鲁斯点了点头。然而在他能问出什么之前，他感到……虚弱。疲累。就好像所有的能量，所有为应对这次会面而积攒于内心的强硬的斗志，都在得知这存在的真相后松懈下来，飞走了，而他今天晚上所有感受到和做到的一切突然间赶上了他。他没有作声，但他的手在阿尔弗雷德的手里摇了摇，老人立刻敏感的向下看向他。布鲁斯用一个微弱地摇头回答了他的视线，刚刚，尴尬的，疲惫的，而阿尔弗雷德简短地点了下头。

“也许的确如此，”他柔声说到，向着琼恩。“但不是现在，不是今晚。对于布鲁斯少爷来说这一个夜晚经历的已经足够多了，我想。您可以明天早上再解释，琼恩阁下。”

【当然，】那存在…琼恩…喃喃地说，但布鲁斯看不到他的表情，因为阿尔弗雷德随随便便的一把把他抱了起来，抱着他走过他们的客人把他放在床上。当他感到老人开始解开他的领带、脱下他的鞋子时，布鲁斯轻轻拍打他的手，但阿尔弗雷德以一个快速的瞪视镇压了这些反抗，布鲁斯泄了气，任由阿尔弗雷德帮他准备好入睡。

如果说实话的话，他甚至不知道他们是什么时候离开的。

 

 

_一八九二年，十月：_

“布鲁斯老爷！”

十八岁的布鲁斯韦恩在他的书房里站起来，把正读的书放在手边，转头看向门口。一秒钟后，阿尔弗雷德无声地出现，他身后还跟着一人，布鲁斯询问而警惕地把头歪向一侧。“阿尔弗雷德？”

“我们有位造访者，布鲁斯老爷，”老人有所保留地宣布。“这位绅士声称听说了您对……稍稍不那么寻常的事物的兴趣，并且希望和您说几句话。”

布鲁斯摇头，沉重地叹了口气。可别再来了。他对另一个呱呱叫声称自己能看到未来、鬼或异世界的家伙没有兴趣了。他可已经受够了这种事，正当他打算再一次告诉阿尔弗雷德直接把人领出去时，这位不速之客直接绕过阿尔弗雷德踏进了书房里。布鲁斯僵直了后背，瞪着他，并看到阿尔弗雷德向此人的后背投掷如此冰冷的视线他竟还没长出冰凌来实在是个奇迹，但那个男人开始说话，而忽然间布鲁斯所有的注意力都集中在了他的身上。

“请允许我介绍我自己，”他说道，深深鞠了一躬，丰饶的红头发里白色的那一道在阳光下闪烁。当他站直，他蓝色的视线直接切入了布鲁斯的，周身环绕着一种力量的光晕，与他昂贵的着装和健壮的体格毫不想干。【我的名字是Jason Blood】，那男人无声地说道，直接在布鲁斯的脑海里，并在布鲁斯瞬间僵硬起来时轻微地笑了一下，布鲁斯的手伸向桌上的开信刀，准备随时投入战斗。房子里的某处，他可以感到琼恩惊慌地转向他们，准备好了反抗，并保护他们所有人。

“你想要什么？”他柔声质问，武器在手，无论它能取多少作用。他不会毫无反抗地倒下。

“你不需要那个，”Blood礼貌地回答道。“你那位在我背后准备小小惊喜的朋友也同样。我并非到此来威胁你，或你的府邸，或你藏匿的生物。我向你保证，以我的血液和我的魔力起誓。我并不想伤害你们。”

【他是认真的吗？】布鲁斯问琼恩，当对方在他肩侧显型时，问的同时在怀疑琼恩是否甚至碰得到此人。但琼恩点了点头。

【他向我敞开了内心，一部分。他说的是实话。但是…他的体内还有另外的东西……另一个……另一种存在。而那东西…我认为那东西能够伤害任何人，不需要任何理由。这个男人很危险，布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德。】

【我的确是的，】Blood回答的，布鲁斯感到他是在同时向他们三个说话。【但我说的是实话。你对这世界的另一面感兴趣，想要去理解。而我…我想要一个可以停脚的地方，在一段时间里。我可以向你提供我的服务，我的专业水平，以此为交换，假如你同意的话。没有其他的意思。我的恶魔……我能够控制它，我郑重地向你发誓这点不会改变，我会在他能伤害任何人之前先一步离开。】

布鲁斯盯着他看了良久，看到了他的冷静、他的自信、他的力量，但在这些下面…一些其他的东西。和当年的琼恩一样让他感同身受，一种他们三人全都认出的东西。一种他们三人了解得太深入的东西。

孤独是如此沉重。

他看了看琼恩，然后是阿尔弗雷德，无声地询问。而他们看回来，评估着，明白了他的意图，然后无声地同意。

“我会准备一个房间，Blood阁下，”阿尔弗雷德突兀地说。“但在将来，我希望能请您尊守这所房子里的条规，不要试图绕过我行事！”琼恩和布鲁斯同时严肃地点了点头。

“那是个坏主意，”布鲁斯微笑着解释，并看到那男人脸上的某种东西松弛了下来。这是正确的选择，他突然想，感到琼恩在他身边表示同意。无论这个人会带来多少危险，并且的确很多，布鲁斯相当确定……不论有多少危险，他们都从他身上认出了什么。

而当Jason Blood坐下来介绍正式介绍自己时，他不禁思索，到底是这座房子容易吸引他们这一类人，或者说仅仅是它的主人。

 

完

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您看完了，并且还算喜欢的话，能不能去原作地址点个kudo❤️呢？能留个评就更好了！这么好的一篇文现在没几个留言太让人伤心了不是吗？


End file.
